<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чего не знаю в доме своём by Levian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637104">Чего не знаю в доме своём</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian'>Levian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TES - Point of view [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy Morthal, Gen, POV First Person, Suspense, Vampires, just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о человеке, которому сами предложат и сами всё дадут.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TES - Point of view [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/44171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чего не знаю в доме своём</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>мне всегда было интересно, как выглядит нездоровый альтруизм отдельных Довакинов со стороны</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В нём не было ровным счётом ничего необычного.<br/>
Не высокий, но и не низкий, не мускулистый — и не рыхлый, волосы не светлые, не тёмные, а какого-то чудного оттенка — то ли пожухлой травы, то ли мокрого сена. Даже поросль на подбородке не тянула на нормальную бороду — но и щетиной её уже было не назвать.<br/>
Не красавец, верно. И не урод. Словно боги решили слепить самого обыкновенного норда и не дать ему ни ярких глаз, ни слишком широких плеч, ни шрама на скуле или перебитого носа.<br/>
Он мне с первого взгляда не понравился.<br/>
Имя своё он назвал сразу же, представившись мне — ярлу — как полагается, однако в Морфале люди неповоротливы и нелюбопытны, как древние камни, и он так и остался для всех «Незнакомцем».<br/>
Селиться в Хьялмарке он вроде бы не намеревался, да у нас и не было домов на продажу, только участок болотистой земли, аккурат между двумя древними гробницами.<br/>
У нас вообще ничего не было, по правде сказать. Только причудливые камни, замшелые люди и плесневое болото под ногами.<br/>
И я — замшелая плесневая чудачка, как называли меня недруги.<br/>
По большей части мне было не до него. Подумаешь, ещё один путник наведывается в наш край, пьёт мёд и зачем-то слушает скучные сплетни и страшные сказки.<br/>
Наёмники редко отличаются разговорчивостью, а уж дружелюбия в них не больше, чем в плешивом злокрысе. Но Незнакомец смотрел на мир прозрачными, блекло-голубыми глазами ребёнка и готов был доброжелательно слушать любую чушь, которую ему несли.<br/>
Я начала было подозревать, что он сбежал из тюрьмы и отсиживается в нашей глуши, но стражники сказали, что в восьми других владениях за ним не числится ни монетки штрафа.<br/>
Он не воевал, не торговал, не обучался магии.<br/>
Он был как пустой лист, который сам себя заполнял.<br/>
С каждым днём он не нравился мне всё сильнее — ибо он отнимал тех, кого я считала близкими. Мой муж не гнушался пить с ним в таверне, мой сын играл с ним в прятки, мои собственные охранники хлопали его по плечу и приглашали на петушиные бои, и лишь моя дочь понимала меня и чуралась Незнакомца, поворачивая назад, если он шёл навстречу.<br/>
Он мог неделю жить в таверне, ничего не делая, а потом пропасть на месяц и оставить за собой широкий след тоски. Он не играл ни на одном инструменте, не пел, не шутил и не рассказывал историй — а люди всё равно собирались вокруг него как вокруг тёплого очага.<br/>
Он же смотрел на одних так, будто те интересовали его, на других — точно те навевали на него смертельную скуку.<br/>
В Незнакомце не было злобы, совсем. Но не было в нём и доброты.<br/>
С давних пор боги даровали моему роду особую силу — глядеть на людей и видеть не только смертную плоть. Но когда я смотрела на него, казалось, на меня в ответ бессмысленно таращится отражение в ледяной болотной воде.<br/>
Однажды, когда алхимичка Лами пришла в Длинный дом с зельями для моего захворавшего Йорика, я увидела юный румянец на её уже чуть увядающих щеках. Я спросила, неужто Лами заново влюбилась в своего мужа? Нет: нашлись колбы алинорского цветного стекла, которые считались утерянными на горном перевале ещё её прадедом. Незнакомец услышал рассказ о них — и через неделю принёс все, столь же прекрасные, как в тот день, когда их выдули эльфийские мастера. А в оплату он попросил лишь жир для сапог и разрешения воспользоваться лабораторией.<br/>
— Берегись! — сказала я. — Если человек неверную цену назначает своим поступкам — не к добру.<br/>
Лами усмехнулась и так и ушла от меня — помолодев, смеясь.<br/>
Быть может, позже она предлагала ему и другую плату — но Незнакомец не взял, ибо Лами помрачнела и улыбалась много реже, чем до того как взяла в руки яркие хрупкие колбы.<br/>
Обычное дело, сказал мне перед сном муж. Молодой наёмник, стареющая алхимичка, женская назойливость, мужская усталость. Он захрапел, а я лежала и уговаривала себя, что ему виднее, а меня тревожат лишь дурные испарения с болот.<br/>
Через стену слышался тихий нежный голос: дочь тоже не могла заснуть и напевала самой себе колыбельную.<br/>
Потом Незнакомец не поленился привезти в нашу таверну ящик винограда из самого Истмарка. Наложенные искусным магом-торговцем чары сохранили ягоды свежими и сочными, и мёд с добавлением терпкого сока джазби кружил голову и не сушил рот. Люди пили его с удовольствием. Себе в награду Незнакомец попросил лишь новый наплечный мешок и всего одну бутылку, но никто не видел, чтобы он сделал из неё хоть глоток.<br/>
Лентяй, хвастун и задира Бенор, крепко напившись, вызвал его на кулачный бой.<br/>
Незнакомец победил, что не удивляло: Бенор и так еле на ногах держался, зато гонору в нём хватило бы на толпу высоких эльфов. Удивляло, что Незнакомец забрал у него только свою сотню золотых, без честно выигранной ставки, и не стал требовать броню, сапоги и перчатки, как это исстари заведено.<br/>
Бенор перестал пить, как и хвастаться, но для Незнакомца он словно исчез и день ото дня становился всё мрачнее, часами сидя в углу таверны и не сводя жадного взгляда с того места, где обычно располагался Незнакомец.<br/>
Я хотела посоветоваться с Фалионом, чародеем, ибо мой дар сам по себе был слаб и годился лишь на то, чтобы очертить тьму, но не разогнать её.<br/>
Колдун сидел дома и любовно поглаживал рассыпанные по столу чёрные камни душ, которых я прежде у него не видела. Он не поднимал глаз, и я поняла, что уже опоздала.<br/>
Незнакомец подбирал ключики к моим людям как опытный и терпеливый взломщик, и я ничего не могла поделать — даже муж втайне считал меня ревнивой старухой.<br/>
Сын обмолвился, что таких как Незнакомец больше нет во всём Скайриме, и я подумала: и слава богам.<br/>
Он был слишком человечным для человека — и это пугало больше, чем если бы от него несло псиной или в глазах был нездешний голод.<br/>
И лишь моя девочка Идгрод по-прежнему оставалась по мою сторону бастиона.<br/>
Остальные впускали его подобно глупым девицам, которые распахивают окно упырям в ночи.<br/>
Он переделал все глупые дела, исполнил поручения, которые копились в нашем городке годами. Люди крепче спали ночами — окрест не осталось корусов и разжиревших за годы сытой жизни морозных пауков. Денег он если и брал, то немного: сотню золотых здесь, сотню там — на еду и комнату в таверне, хотя трактирщица Джонна предлагала ему жить и столоваться бесплатно.<br/>
Казалось, он ненавидел быть в долгу, и в этом я его понимала.<br/>
Он не мог помочь лишь вдовцу Хроггару, который в пожаре лишился не только жены, но и дочери, которой едва минуло восемь зим. Признаться, поначалу я осуждала Хроггара, ведь не успели угли на пепелище подёрнуться ледком, как он уже сошёлся с Алвой, трактирной девкой, которая рассекала по морфальскому сырому морозу в таком открытом платье, словно вовсе не ощущала холода. Но теперь я всё больше сочувствовала Хроггару — одинокому лучше взять в объятия шлюху, чем камень, с которым и шагнёшь в тёмный омут. Люди же сторонились его всё больше, да он и сам не стремился к компании и ни разу не попросил ни о чём Незнакомца. Как и я.<br/>
Наверное, думалось мне, такова истинная старость. Когда ледяные лужи, призраки в ночи и болотные цветы, скрюченные, как пальцы драугров, тянут к себе больше, чем живые люди.<br/>
Но у меня всё ещё оставалась моя девочка, моя Идгрод, её серьёзное бледное личико и тихие песни, которые она пела себе самой, когда думала, что никто не слышит. Говорят, женщины больше любят младших детей и ещё больше — сыновей, но никого и никогда я не любила сильнее, чем мою старшую девочку, мою первую и единственную дочь.<br/>
Время металось вокруг Морфала как позёмка, то затихая, то несясь вскачь, и принося с ветром перемены, запахи далеких костров и отголоски сражений. Я старалась не думать о Незнакомце, ибо и без него хватало дел, да и сам он покинул наш город. Быть может, наконец решил попытать наёмнического счастья на войне, быть может… кто знает, какими дорогами он шёл к своей судьбе.<br/>
Зима принесла суровые метели и темноту, от которой все мы успели отвыкнуть за короткое лето. Люди пораньше расходились по домам, пили меньше, но вставали позже, и лица у многих были бледные, опухшие и помятые, точно в стране снов их поил колдовским дурманом сам Сангвин. Осунулась и моя дочь, но на расспросы, в чём дело, отмахивалась, не улыбаясь.<br/>
День и ночь словно поделили город на неравные доли, и тьмы было много больше, чем света. Орка-барда, редкостного бездаря, что не умел ни петь, ни охотиться, ни колоть дрова, нашли с перерезанным горлом. Многие думали, что он нарвался с кем-то на ссору, но меня тревожили три свежих ядовитых колокольчика, что лежали у него на груди. А ещё то, что крови вокруг тела почти не было.<br/>
У лесоруба Тоннира заболел ребёнок, и страшно было смотреть на обоих: что на ополоумевшего от горя отца, что на бледного, иссыхающего с каждым днём мальчика. Казалось, за плечом у него стоит тень пропавшей матери. Невольно думалось, что правы были люди: что если Лалетта, жена Тоннира, вовсе не ушла к братьям Бури, а утонула в болоте? И теперь дух её упрямо манит к себе сына, хотя она сама, сколько я её помню, всегда хотела дочку.<br/>
Но Морфал видал и худшее, и любую тьму можно пережить.<br/>
Так думала я до того дня, как в город вернулся Незнакомец.<br/>
Лицо у него загорело и шелушилось, словно ему много довелось бродить в горах, чьих острых вершин касается солнце, но в остальном он совсем не изменился.<br/>
Поздно вечером он не просто вошёл в Длинный дом, а почти ворвался, и по пятам за ним шли люди с факелами, среди которых я различила и Бенора, и Тоннира, и, боги мои, собственного мужа. С почтительным кивком Незнакомец подал мне потрёпанную книжонку, вытолкнул вперёд перепуганную, с перевязанной шеей женщину — и поведал, что близь моего города живёт и кормится древний вампир.<br/>
Я обводила взглядом бледные измученные лица перед собой и понимала, что он прав, а над Морфалом распростёрла крылья тень кого-то древнего и могучего, такого могучего, что ему ничего не стоит заглушить мой слабый старческий дар.<br/>
А ещё я знала, что в нашем противостоянии с Незнакомцем я проиграла.<br/>
— Тогда, — сказала я, дождавшись полной тишины, — раз ты уже столь многое сделал для нашего города, я поручаю… я прошу тебя найти логово вампира и перебить его и его детищ.<br/>
— Как тебе будет угодно, мой ярл. Но это будет недёшево, прости.<br/>
Незнакомец чуть поклонился и взглянул на меня. Блекло-голубые глаза смотрели словно бы сквозь меня, и снова я не видела в них ничего, кроме отражения факелов в талой воде.<br/>
— Если вернёшься с победой — проси, чего хочешь.<br/>
Он улыбнулся и вышел в ночь. Люди с факелами галдели и несмело предлагали помощь, но единственным, у кого достало духа последовать за ним, был лесоруб Тоннир, чья жена оказалась вампиршей. Но Незнакомец прогнал его, сказав, что пойдёт один, и Тоннир вернулся смурным, как побитый пёс, которому и радостно, и стыдно, что хозяин не взял его на кабана.<br/>
В ту ночь в Морфале было светло от множества горящих в каждом окне огней и очень тихо, и я впервые за долгое время не слышала пения дочери.<br/>
Он вернулся через сутки, ранним утром, когда весь город ещё спал. Под мягкими, хорошо промазанными тролльим жиром сапогами хрустел молодой ледок. С мешка из грубой ткани капало — чёрно-красной, гнилой вампирской кровью.<br/>
Я знала, что Незнакомец первым делом отправится ко мне, и не ошиблась, узнав его шаги на пороге. Мой измотанный муж ещё отдыхал, сын тоже, но дочери не спалось, и она присела с вышиванием на скамейку, скромно, как простая крестьянка, а не дочь ярла. Тонкие пальцы с иглой чуть подрагивали.<br/>
Незнакомец прошёл мимо неё тихо, словно расхититель гробниц мимо драугра, и протянул мне раскрытый мешок.<br/>
Мне не нужно было туда заглядывать, чтобы знать, что внутри несколько отрубленных голов, и с самого верха скалится безобидными уже клыками Алва, трактирная девка, не боящаяся холода и шарахавшаяся от факелов.<br/>
Незнакомец терпеливо стоял, и я понимала, чего он ждёт.<br/>
— Ты мою просьбу выполнил в точности.<br/>
— Верно, мой ярл. Ты дашь мне мою награду?<br/>
— Морфал — небогатый город, — сказала я. — Но я хозяйка своему слову. Проси, чего хочешь.<br/>
— Мне не нужно золота или титулов, ярл Идгрод. Я хочу попросить у тебя кое-что ценнее.<br/>
От мешка с головами вампиров нестерпимо тянуло гнилью.<br/>
Боги, почему вы ослепили меня в час величайшей нужды?<br/>
— Тогда говори, что тебе нужно.<br/>
Он чуть наклонил голову, словно мы были ровней, хотя другой на его месте встал бы на колени.<br/>
— Я прошу у тебя руки твоей дочери, ярл.<br/>
У него за спиной Идгрод Младшая выронила вышивание и прижала руки ко рту.<br/>
— Я — мать, а не хозяйка своей дочери. Обернись и спроси у неё сам. Идгрод, девочка моя, что ты ответишь этому человеку?<br/>
Идгрод встала и пошатнулась. Незнакомец шагнул к ней, и не знаю, что она увидела в его пустых светлых глазах.<br/>
— Да, — сказала она. — Конечно, да!<br/>
И только тогда я поняла, чего воистину не знала в доме своём.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>